The Three Little Pigs
by CeruleanxBlue
Summary: [Oneshot]The Three Little Pigs Rewritten and revised! Same story, same pigs, same wolf, same beginning and ending but different author.


**L**ong, long ago, in a time when neither you nor I existed, there was a mother pig with three little pigs.

As the pigs grew older and bigger, their mother had to work harder to feed them.

One day, she said to them, " You're too big for me to look after now, you must go and build your own homes. " But, " she warned " But you must be careful because hungry wolves are on the loose."

Long story short, the first little pig, Conor, came across a man carrying some straw and built a straw house. The second pig, Hayden, met a man with a bundle of sticks and constructed a house with them. The eldest and smartest pig, Duncan, chanced upon a man with a wagon full of bricks, which he then used to establish his new home.

On the fifth night that the three pigs had since settled into their new dwelling, each and every one of them heard a long, hungry howl. Instantly, they dived under the nearest table, bed, and desk.

At mid afternoon the next day, a bloated beige wolf sauntered over to a chestnut colored house.

" Little pig, little pig, let me come in. "

" No, no. By the hair of my chinny chin chin, I will not let you come in! "

" Then I'll huff and puff and I'll blow your house down "

So the wolf took in a deep breath, and started huffing and puffing. He huffed and puffed as hard as he was able to, but with no avail. The bricks stood solid among each other, as if taunting him.

The wolf snarled and resigned himself to withdrawal after fifteen exhausting minutes of huffing and puffing.

Suddenly, an idea came to the wheezing wolf.

" Little pig, "announced the wolf " If you would be so kind as to getting up at six o'clock tomorrow morning, I will escort you to Farmer Jenkins's field. There we can find some nice Turnips for dinner. "

Duncan, being the eldest and wisest of the three brothers, knew this was a trick.

" Very well "

At five o'clock the next morning, Duncan set off for Farmer Jenkins's field. There he filled his basket with Turnips, and hurried home before the wolf arrived.

Six o'clock came, and with it, the gleeful wolf. He knocked on the door with his paw, black eyes glinting like coal.

" Are you awake and ready little pig? "

" Oh! Wolf, I have been to Farmer Jenkins's field and back. My basket is now full of Turnips waiting to be cooked for my dinner. I'm afraid you'll have to go by yourself. "

Rage and fury was now etched into the wolf's face. It looked as though a volcano had had been let loose inside him.

" I know of a apple tree belonging to Farmer Trowe. We can pick some juicy apples tomorrow at five o'clock if you wish. "

" Yes, " said Duncan. "I'd like some fresh apples. "

He went to the apple tree at four o'clock. While picking his apples, the little pig noticed a lurking shadow below him. Terrified that the wolf was so close to him, he said in his firmest voice, "These are fine apples. I'll throw one down to you Mr. Wolf." He threw the apple towards the road, where it rolled away. The wolf went after it. Not realizing it was a trick until he had approached the bottom of the sloping road, with the apple clutched in his furry paw.

An hour later, the wolf stood in front of the little pig's door. The pig that had tricked him, manipulated him, and deceived him. The pig that was going to be in his stomach - before the day came to an end.

" Little pig, are you home? " inquire the wolf. " There is a fair at four o'clock this afternoon, would you like to accompany me there? I'm sure you will enjoy the swings and rides. "

"Okay Mr. Wolf. I will meet you there at four o'clock at 'noon. See you there. "

At two o'clock, the Duncan strolled off to the fair. He had a mirthful time there, whizzing up and down the rides, swinging round and round on the roundabouts, and buying lots of delicate, slight fairy ornaments for his copper colored house.

Before starting his journey back home, he bought himself a butter churn that was similar to a huge barrel.

As he ambled down the hill, he recognized a familiar fawn figure. The figure continued to approach the little pig. Looking closer, he saw that it was the figure belonging to a certain hungry wolf. He squealed, then pounced into the churn. Carried forward by the pig's momentum and weight, the barrel began whirling down the hillside.

The wolf wandered up the hill. He smiled again at the thought of eating the little pig. It was a little before four o'clock, just in case the pig was thinking of deceiving him again. His sepia ears pricked up. There was a rumbling noise advancing on him. He turned around - just in time to see the barrel above his head, like an eagle trapping a mouse.

**DONK!**

Inside the barrel, Duncan jolted as it smacked into something. The berserk ride came to an abrupt halt as it landed on the bottom of the hill. Unhurt but bemused and a little groggy, he staggered out of the butter churn - the churn that had saved him from getting devoured by a maniacal wolf.

He smiled at it like it was a close friend of his, then spinning it in front of him, he made his way from the bottom of the hill to his house.

Just as the first star shined through the dusk sky, the wolf came knocking on his front door.

" Little pig, I have been knocked over by a big wooden barrel, and am still here to visit you. Let me, your friend, in little pig. "

The pig snorted with hilarity.

" I'm sorry, " spluttered the pig, tears of laughter forming at the edge of his eyes. " That barrel belonged to me. "

When the already enraged wolf heard this, his temper boiled over.

" Little pig, I will eat you if it's the last thing I do! "

The wolf started clambering up a nearby oak. Its sturdy trunk was easy to gripped, but the bark was rough and grazed the wolf's poor paws. Doggedly, the wolf continued to climb. Afore reaching the top, he twitched hesitantly for a split second, then sprang forwards. Thunk! He hit the roof of the unyielding brick house rigidly. Caught off balanced, the wolf careened into solid brick. He faltered then moved along the roof until he spotted the chimney protruding at the top.

Slowly, he scrambled towards it. First his legs disappeared into the chimney, then his flank, only his arms and head showed now.

Inside the house, Duncan took off the lid from his pot - which was boiling underneath the chimney.

**SPLASH!**

The wolf plummeted into the pot. His fur soaked and burns all over his skin.

The third little pig had outsmarted him- Again.


End file.
